Like I For You
by ledzeppelinxox
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is the perfect child. Obedient, respectful, well-mannered. She quietly accepts her destiny with her Jacob, whose unwanted desire towards her is becoming increasingly more obvious. But then she meets Cameron Fuller, a vampire whose very presence ignites Renesmee with passion and a thirst for trouble. And all the things she thought she wanted become questionable...
1. Prologue

**Decided to add a prologue. Take a look and review!**

At one point in our lives, we stray from the path that we're supposed to take. The boundaries of the path become blurry and fuzzed as temptations lure us in a different direction. Frustrations and resentment fuel us to turn our backs on the very path that we'd always accepted as our own. And there's always that fear – that fear of turning away from something you're familiar with, something you're comfortable with, something that is basically a part of you – but it can be overpowered.

I had definitely strayed from my path, and defeated any hint of fear that may have made me hesitate in doing so.

Music blasted from the stereos, the beat pumping hot and loud and causing everyone's bodies to writhe together in a giant, sweltering crowd. The room was packed, full of adrenaline that made heartbeats pump faster and pupils dilate and desire and lust pollute the air. It was the first high school house party that I had ever been too, but from the way I was acting, you'd never know.

"Nessie, come dance!" Parker yelled, waving me over to where she was standing in the middle of the room. Her voice was barely audible, but my sharp ears were able to cut through the raucous laughter, the yelling, and the loud music to hear my best friend calling me.

I tilted my head back and guzzled down more of the sharp, piercingly sweet liquor that Parker had handed me an entire bottle of an hour ago. Evidently, my alcohol tolerance was substantially hire than that of my human counterparts, so I'd had to drain quite a few drinks to get into the completely intoxicated state that I was in now.

My vision was blurred, my senses were dulled, and I had never felt more alive. With each drink, thoughts of my family, of Jacob, of Cameron all drained out of my mind. I didn't care. I simply didn't care anymore.

"Coming!" I hollered back to her, teetering ever so slightly on the black stiletto boots that I was wearing as I headed towards her. Combined with the sky high mini skirt I was wearing and the black corset that my boobs were practically spilling out of, I looked extremely promiscuous. My straightened auburn hair and dramatically made up face had made multiple guys drop their drinks in desiring awe.

I had tried to be the perfect Renesmee that everyone had expected me to be. I had tried to avoid hurting the people that I loved, to avoid destroying the idea that they had of me in their heads. I had tried to still be the old _me_. And because of that, I'd sacrificed nearly everything that mattered to me.

But now that I'd lost everything, all bets were off. I was tired of being old Renesmee. She was gone forever.

And this Renesmee was here to stay.


	2. Ramble On

**My first Twilight fanfic! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Alright, Nessie." Emmett shifted the car into park and then looked at me expectantly as we idled out on the curb. A few seconds later, I still hadn't moved an inch. Emmett took one look at my petrified expression and burst into laughter, causing me to frown.

"It's not funny," I muttered, crossing my arms indignantly as I stole another glance out the window. I had been begging my parents for years to allow me to go to school – ever since my growing had slowed down to leave me to appear as if I were sixteen or seventeen years old. I was convinced that I was ready to go out into the world and meet new people and explore. It was the one thing that my parents and I hadn't seen eye to eye on.

I argued to them that my tolerance around humans was impeccable; the smell of their blood rarely tempted me. I was obedient and well behaved, spending my Saturday nights either at La Push with Jake and his pack, or walking through the woods and writing in my journal. Going to school would help me, I explained, because I would be able to be more social and around people who were my own age (although not really). They'd finally conceded after Carlisle used evidence to convince them that I was ready.

But now that I was here…I bit my lip, the butterflies in my stomach almost painfully fluttering as I peered out the window. Who knew there were so many kids that went to Forks High? This wasn't at all how my parents described it. The parking lot was packed, with kids running to each other and hugging and laughing as they reunited after the summer.

"There are a lot more people than when I went here," Emmett noted. "Sucks for you, huh?"

I thought for a moment, and then turned to him with a dazzling smile on my face. "Can we go get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Nice try. You just ate this morning," he reminded me, amused. "And you hunted last night. Get out the car, Nessie. Gotta face it sooner or later."

"Uncle Emmett-" I protested, but he cut me off.

"Ness, you'll be fine, alright? Just go to your classes, make friends, and don't kill anyone." He chuckled a little at the end of his sentence, clearly amusing himself. I rolled my eyes, reluctantly climbing out of his massive Jeep and feeling very much like I was a guppy entering a tank full of sharks. I'd asked Emmett to drive me so I wouldn't bring more attention to myself in the brand new Ferrari that my parents had bought me.

I turned around to try to convince him to take me somewhere else – the mall, the bookstore, home – when he saluted me, reached across the seat to close the door, and pulled away.

I watched him in disbelief for a moment. Some uncle _he _was. I should have asked Jasper to drive me, or maybe Alice or Rose.

_I can do this_, I thought to myself before turning around and walking towards the school. I'd dressed extremely casually so I wouldn't bring more attention to myself than needed; jeans, tall black boots, a v-neck sweater, and the gold locket that my mother had given to me years ago. I'd simply worn my hair down, letting the bronze curls cascade over my shoulders and down to the middle of my back, and I wasn't wearing a hint of makeup. But as I passed by people, I could feel them staring at me. I could feel their body heat radiating through the cool Forks air and the light drizzle that accompanied it.

Maybe I should go up to some of them and introduce myself. I really didn't know how to make friends – Jake, his pack, and their girlfriends were practically family, and I didn't know anyone outside of them.

I'd wait until class, I decided, and I'd talk to people then. For now, I'd just get my schedule.

I pushed through the crowds of people to get inside the school, heading straight for the administrative office so I could get my schedule. I already had my story straight; I was Renesmee Cullen, distant cousin of the Cullen family who had moved in with Carlisle and Esme. Just in case anyone asked.

There was a line snaking outside of the administrative office, packed full of students with questions and typical demands on the first day of school. I squeezed in self consciously, feeling everyone watching me, as if everyone detected that I was a new kid starting here as a junior. A pack of four pretty girls watched me from across the hallway. I timidly waved to them, only to have them roll their eyes and turn away from me.

"They're bitches."

I turned in surprise to the voice. A girl stood behind me, a few inches shorter than my 5'7. She had sandy brown hair with a light dusting of freckles across her nose, and her eyes were a pretty forest green. She boasted a silver nose ring and piercings all up and down her eyes, giving her an edgy look in combination with her black leather jacket.

"Oh," I said unsurely, scrambling for something else to say. "Well, um…yeah, I guess so."

"No guessing. They _are._" The girl eyed me up and down before snorting. "Jesus Christ. You exude innocence."

"Um…thanks?" I was surprised. Rose and Alice had helped me pick out this outfit, and had said it made me look very mature and grown up.

"Not a compliment. If we're going to be friends, you're going to have to badass it up a little bit."

I blinked, taken aback. "We're going to be friends?"

"I'm Parker," the girl continued, ignoring my question. "I've never seen you around here, so clearly you're new. And if you're as innocent as you look, then you're definitely going to need my help to stay alive around here."

"I'm not that-"

"What's your name?"

"Ness – well, Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie."

"That sounds like a toddler's name," Parker declared, loud enough for several people in line to turn around and look at us. Parker met their bemused stares intimidatingly. "Do you all have something you'd like to add to the conversation?"

Just as they were all turning back around, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Jake. Parker watched me curiously as I accepted the call.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted.

"Ness." In that single syllable, I could hear several emotions in Jacob's voice; love, concern, anxiety…and a hint of desire. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your house this morning to see you off. I got tied up in pack stuff. How are you doing? Did you get to school okay?"

"Yes," I told him, unable to keep a smile off of my face. Talking to Jacob made something feel right inside of me. "And I'm fine. I'm in line right now to get my schedule."

"Okay, good. Make any friends yet?"

"Well, um…" I eyed Parker, who was currently pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and inspecting them. "Kind of."

"What's kind of?"

"I'll tell you later." I didn't want to go into details with Parker right in front of me.

"Okay. Want me to pick you up after school?"

"Yes, that'd be good. I didn't drive in today."

"Alright. I'll be there at 3:30. Have a good day, okay? And let me know if you need anything."

"I will," I assured him. My mom always marveled at how protective and careful Jacob was of me, saying how vastly different he behaved before he imprinted on me. But I couldn't picture Jacob any other way. He was always there for me, ever since I'd been born. He'd always looked at me like I was something magnificent, something that he was entirely too blessed to have in his life.

And lately, he'd been looking at me slightly differently. He thought I didn't notice, but I did. His feelings towards me were shifting more romantically…and my feelings for him were remaining the same.

But God, I knew my mother had broken his heart. And I didn't want to do it to him too.

After I hung up with Jake, Parker glanced up at me. "Boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Just a…a good friend."

"Well then." She linked her arms through mine. "Let's go get your fucking schedule, Nessie. And welcome to Forks High."

**Please leave reviews! I'll be posting the next chapter soon :)**


	3. Kashmir

**Thanks so much for the follows! Please leave a review if you can - I'd love any feedback/suggestions!**

"God, you are disgusting," Rosalie muttered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Jake grinned, clearly amused at her annoyance, and took another massive bite of the sandwich that Esme had set in front of him. I nibbled at another one of my apple slices, trying to hold back a giggle as I sat in between them.

The entire family was in the kitchen of the main house, eagerly waiting to hear about my first day of school. Alice was practically dancing in her excitement; Esme was busying herself with making dinner but glancing at me hopefully; Emmett was chuckling in anticipation; Carlisle had his notepad and pen ready to take notes about my experience; and I could tell by the concentrated look on Jasper's face that he was trying to get a sense of my mood.

My parents, Bella and Edward, were both smiling at me patiently, although my mother's face looked just a hint worried. I smiled at her reassuringly, and watched as the wrinkle between her eyebrows smoothed out for a moment before returning as soon as she thought my attention was diverted.

Edward's face also revealed a hint of impatience, however; over the years, my special ability had developed not only so that I could transfer my thoughts and memories to other people, but also so that I had a shield, like my mother. Because I hadn't learned how to expand the shield yet, my thoughts remained locked from my father's grasp, which drove him incessantly crazy and amused the rest of us, even including Alice, who always got irritated by the fact that my future evaded her abilities as well.

But besides, it wasn't like I had anything to hide. I told my parents absolutely everything. That was just the kind of relationship we had with each other. There'd never been any secrets.

Well, except for one: the way that I felt about Jake. Edward had grudgingly, _grudgingly_, accepted that me and Jake's fates were intertwined, and that I was meant to end up with him. Everyone had accepted that fact, and I hadn't dissuaded them in their assumption. Because I would end up with Jake…even if I didn't want to.

"Okay, enough!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait anymore. Tell us about your day, Nessie! Did you have fun? Was it scary? Did you make any friends? Did you like your classes? Did you-"

"Why don't you give her a second to answer one of your questions?" Edward interrupted, amused. Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled, unruffled.

"Well," I began, smiling a little bit as Carlisle clicked his pen and prepared to write. Our eyes met and he smiled back sheepishly. "It was…interesting, definitely. A little bit overwhelming. There were so many people there."

Interesting was an understatement. I felt like I'd survived spending a day in the jungle, learning the rules of the wild and clinging onto Parker to ensure that I lived.

"Did you find yourself tempted at all to hunt because of the heartbeats?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "I mean, my throat ached a little bit, but it was easy to ignore. Like being around Charlie or Sue. Although it is different being surrounded by so many humans…"

"Did you make any friends?" Rosalie asked, making another face as Jake bit into his sandwich again.

"Um…kind of. I think." Parker was unlike any person that I had ever met before – although that was a very small number. I'd never encountered anyone who was so blunt, straightforward, and often times, crude. But she was amusing – once I'd stopped being so appalled by her language – and had helped me find my classes, and sat with me during lunch.

"Kind of?" Esme asked curiously, coming by the table to pick up my empty plate and dump another filled one in front of Jake.

"Well, I guess she's a friend," I allowed. "I just met her, so I don't know. Her name's Parker. Maybe I'll invite her over. She asked me to go to shopping with her this weekend."

"I just can't wait until you hit the age of teenage rebellion," Emmett chuckled. "I'm telling you, Ness, one of these days, you're going to stop spending your Saturday nights taking pictures in the forest or playing Mozart on your cello."

"Bach," I corrected, but he continued.

"I mean, I get you're not a normal teenager – what with you being a human vampire hybrid – but for the love of God, live a little. Go out. Do stupid things. Talk back to your parents. I'd love to see Edward's face when that happens."

Bella rolled her eyes as Edward sighed and shook his head. "Emmett, we had to wait for her to be able to go out in public, remember? So that people wouldn't ask questions."

Emmett waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Now's the time, Nessie, for you to _turn up_, as the kids would call it these days. And no, that does not include going to bonfires with dogs."

"Hey now," Jake warned, jokingly defensive. "Better than spending all her time with bloodsuckers instead." I turned towards him with an exasperated look, and he winked at me charmingly, knowing I couldn't get mad at him.

Jake looked the same as he always did. The ends of his glossy black hair just barely brushed his shoulders; his skin was a honey brown, stretching taut over his muscular and massive frame; his brown eyes lit up the moment I climbed into the car when he picked me up from school today and I felt something settle in me the moment I was in his presence.

Safe. That's the way that Jake always made me feel. Being with him was as easy, effortless, and thoughtless as breathing. We clicked together like two puzzle pieces, the way we were supposed to – imprinter and imprintee. That's why we were destined to end up together.

But every time I thought about that destiny, my stomach tightened. Because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't think about Jake _that_ way. He was my best friend, my brother, my other half…but nothing more. I wasn't attracted to him. I had never been attracted to anyone before in my life – unless you counted a couple of attractive human characters I'd seen on TV.

Sometimes I wondered what I was going to do, and how I was going to end up. Because I knew that I would never, ever voice how I truly felt. I would never hurt Jake that way. I would never go against anyone's expectations of me that way. I'd live my life the way it was planned, because that's the kind of person I was. I'd never had any opportunity to stray from that path anyway, and even if I did…I wasn't sure I'd take it.

"I'm gonna go take some pictures," I said suddenly, feeling like I needed to escape and get some air. Jake opened his mouth to phrase the question I knew was coming, and I shook my head, cutting him off. "Totally fine. Just need some me time."

"Come back soon," Bella told me, and then smiled. "So you have time to do your homework." Everyone in the room laughed, knowing it would take me about two seconds to complete the monstrous load that I'd been assigned – courtesy of all AP classes, most of which Parker was in as well.

"Very good parenting, Bells," Jacob complimented her as I grabbed my camera from the mantel in the living room. His eyes followed me, full of concern, but his body remained rooted, unable not to give me what I wanted; space. Seconds later, I was out the door and plunging into the depths of the forest.

I loved running through the forest, being surrounded by a blur of green and brown with the sounds of wildlife and birds whistling by your ears with the wind. There was nothing like it. It was the one place where I could be truly alone and reflect. It was peaceful, and it gave me the same sense of serenity I felt whenever I was around Jake. Add my camera into the mix, and it was paradise. I loved looking at life through a different lens…although I could see the microscopic scratches on it.

But for now, I didn't care about that. I didn't want to think about my future with Jacob or how terrifying high school had been or how much I wished at the moment that I had just been born a normal teenage girl. I wanted to take pictures. I wanted to capture the simple beauties that often evaded other people's attentions, and then I wanted to go home, develop them, and create them into my own. So that's what I was going to do.

Within five minutes, I ended up at a park about fifty miles from Forks, a favorite of mine. Up here, the sun was shining, and the park was milling with people and children. I watched them, smiling, before I lifted the camera up to my eye and began to take pictures.

A few birds perched on the branch of a tree, in the midst of whistling a song.

A toddler running over to her mother over the green grass, nearly tipping over but retaining her balance.

A pale silhouette leaning up against the tree, nearly obscured by the shade that it was casting. My finger froze above the button to click on the camera as I realized that this person was being very, very still.

Inhumanly still.

I dropped the camera from my face in shock, the sunny, content feeling that the day was exuding suddenly becoming darkening from my rising anxiety.

Although I was about twenty feet away from him, I could see this vampire clearly. He looked fairly young – perhaps eighteen or nineteen when he had been turned. He had chestnut brown hair that looked messy and disheveled, but in a perfect way, as if he'd styled it. His jawline was sharp, and although all vampires were beautiful, there was something about his face that made him extremely handsome. Even with the nearly black eyes he had that told me he was thirsty.

He leaned carelessly against the tree, sheathed in dark jeans, a grey t shirt, and a black leather jacket. I watched him with wide eyes as he suddenly pushed off from the tree and stretched, and then looked out at the park as if he was going to walk out of the shade and into the sun.

"Which he could not do. He could absolutely _not_ do that. Not unless he wanted to reveal himself…and have the Volturi get involved…and if they came back to this area, they might decide to pay my family a visit as well…

I didn't have much more time to think, because he took another step towards the sun, and my instincts reacted. I began to walk swiftly towards him, not wanting to attract more attention to us than necessary, but becoming increasingly more nervous as he approached the edge of the shade.

As if he sensed me approaching, he looked up at me, his dark eyes piercing and intense in his gaze. He looked puzzled as to why I was approaching him, but stepped out into the sunlight anyway, his marble skin glistening, throwing rainbows and diamonds from its twinkling prisms.

And then I did the stupidest possible thing I could have done, my instincts overruling my rationale.

I launched myself onto a thirsty, suicidal vampire.

**Please review!**


	4. Dazed and Confused

Of course, he saw me coming and reacted.

Surprisingly, rather than attacking me, he simply dodged my lunge towards him with enviably smooth grace. Although his eyes had been briefly wide with surprise, they were narrowed in suspicion by the time I turned around to face him yet again, our bodies mere feet apart.

He was simply standing there, on edge, his skin glowing and glittering in the sun brilliantly, as if he weren't violating the most important law that vampires were expected to abide by.

"What are you doing?" I cried desperately, reaching out to try to shield him or move him or do _something_. But his pale hand moved in a flash, grasping my wrist tightly but not too tight. I struggled to yank my wrist free of his grip, and met his dark eyes to see that he was staring at me peculiarly.

"What are you?" he asked me evenly, his voice tinged with curiosity. He looked down to where I was still trying to free my wrist of his hand. "You're strong," he remarked, sounding surprised.

"Just go back in the shade! Don't you realize that-" Panicked, I turned my head away from him for a nanosecond to observe the activity of the park and see how many people were noticing the young man who was sparkling like a diamond.

No one had. My mouth dropped open in shock as people glanced over in our direction dismissively or completely ignored us. The kids were still running around screaming and laughing, one of them even darting right past us, and the parents were still chatting leisurely.

I turned my head back towards him, to ensure that what I was seeing was actually happening. Then I looked back towards the park again. Then him. Then the park. Then him.

He was smirking as he examined my shocked expression. "You're gonna give yourself whiplash," he remarked dryly. "And you may wanna close your mouth. You'll let flies in."

I had never been at such a loss of words before. "What – how – I don't-" I stuttered.

"Answer my question first. What are you?" His dark eyes scanned me. "You're not completely human…but your heartbeat…and your scent…"

"I…I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half human."

His eyebrows scrunched together, his expression becoming perplexed. "How the hell did that happen?" he asked, slowly releasing my wrist. The feeling of his touch still scoured my skin with a heat that I had never experienced. "What vampire would fuck a human?"

"That doesn't matter." I shook my head, attempting to ignore his crude language. "How is no one noticing you right now! You're clearly-" I glanced around us carefully, and then lowered my tone. "Obviously you're glittering, so how-"

"People see what I want them to see about me." He shrugged, as if this was just an acceptable fact. "It's a gift, if you will."

I let his words sink in for a moment.

"Are you saying that you've deluded all these people into believing that you're not shimmering in the sun right now? And that you can control how people perceive you?"

He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his tousled brown hair. "That's what I just said, didn't I?" His voice was smooth but with a hint of rasp; like the combination of honey and smoke.

I blinked, trying to absorb the information that he had just given me. He was gifted, obviously, but the magnitude of his gift was beyond anything that I had ever seen, even surpassing Benjamin's, who was able to manipulate the elements of the earth. This boy's gift was incredible…and also made him dangerous.

"How did you see me?" he asked suddenly, crossing his arms. "I should have deluded you, too. You should have seen me as nothing more than a pale guy walking through the sun."

"I'm a shield," I informed him, feeling a bit dazed. "I'm gifted, too. I used to be able to just transfer my thoughts to people through touch, but my mom's a shield, so I also developed that ability over time. That's probably why you couldn't delude me."

"Hm." His gaze darted from my face and went over my head, scanning behind me. He was at least six feet, towering well over my 5'7 frame, and I could tell that his body was equipped with lean muscle.

He suddenly took a step back, produced a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulled one out, stuck it in his mouth, and lit it. I watched him in shock as he exhaled, the smoke leaving his mouth strangely making him that much more attractive.

"_Are you smoking_?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he noted, taking another drag. "And why the hell not? It's not like I can get lung cancer." He smiled darkly.

"I…okay, well I, uh…" I shook my head again, my thoughts rattled. "I need to go."

"Be my guest." He gestured towards the forest. "You might want to jet before I hunt. I'm getting pretty thirsty, and I don't feel like deluding myself into thinking you don't smell appetizing."

I automatically took a step back, and he chuckled. "Relax, Little Red. I was half joking. I'm not hunting until dark, anyway. Can't blow the vampires' cover."

He flashed me a gleaming, sarcastic smile, and it was then that I noticed his eyes were tinged with far more than thirst; they were full of bitterness, of resentment, and some other stirring emotion that I couldn't place.

"Little Red?" I asked, unable to stop looking into his eyes. Dark as they were, they were incredibly expressive. I could see just about everything that he was feeling.

"Yeah. Your hair. It's auburn. Reddish." He took another drag from his cigarette, his face tilting down briefly as he cupped his hands around the tip of his cigarette to protect it from a breeze passing through. "You look real innocent, too. Like Little Red Riding Hood. And I don't know your name."

"Renesmee...but I go by Nessie. What's yours? Your name, I mean." I flushed, realizing how stupid I was sounding. He watched my cheeks taint with color with interest, and although my head was telling me to back away from him, something else was telling me to stay.

"Ah, the get to know each other game," he chuckled humorlessly. "I'm Cameron." He didn't offer his hand for me to shake, his demeanor going from dark playfulness to suddenly cold. He abruptly threw his cigarette into the grass and ground it underneath his foot, a stormy expression rolling across his face. "You'd better get out of here, Little Red."

I didn't say anything else, feeling strange that he'd still called me by the nickname he'd given me and that his eyes were suddenly distant and far away. I backed away from him slowly and then turned around, darting into the forest and running back home, my thoughts racing faster than my legs.

Cameron. The strange, cryptic, extraordinarily gifted, smoking, and sarcastic vampire. Young. Attractive. Ghosts and demons dancing in the shadows of his dark, intense eyes.

I didn't know if I should tell my family about him. Or Jake. I never kept secrets from them. On one end, they should know that there's another vampire in the area – or somewhat close, at least – but at the same time, I wasn't sure if I wanted them to know about Cameron. They would find him and be friendly, but warn him that he would need to move along soon because they didn't hunt humans…and he clearly did.

But I didn't want him gone. Not yet. I didn't know if he planned to leave anyway, but I at least wanted the chance to run into him again. He was dangerous, but intriguing.

So for now, I would be keeping Cameron a secret that only I knew. The drizzle that had just begun to fall would wash away his scent from me and keep my secret safe. And I would just hope that I encountered him again, for reasons I didn't yet want to think about.

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload a chapter... ;)**

**And to clarify about Cameron's gift - He is able to manipulate people into seeing him the way that he wants them to see him. In other words, he can change whatever image they may have of them in their minds. Crazy, huh?**


End file.
